Return of the Overlander
by dragonartist5
Summary: Miserable after five years of separation from the Underland, Gregor is shocked when Luxa and Hazard show up at his door in the Overland.
1. Miserable Years

Gregor begrudgingly rolled out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom, squinting against the sudden change of light. He got in the shower, letting the hot water wash away the sweat from last night's installment of nightmares. Always the nightmares. Tormenting him in sleep and out of it. They attacked him at school, on the weekends, everywhere. He would feel the beginnings of his consciousness slipping away, and his mind once again returned to the Underland.

The result: A very sleep-deprived, moody Gregor.

Last night, he had once again watched Ares die by the Bane's claws. He had been cradled by the bat's crooked, lifeless wings. Saw himself dying, too. He hadn't actually died, of course. He would have welcomed death gladly. But, it seemed, Gregor wasn't meant to die. The gluttonous shiners had made sure of that.

 _Ares the flier, I bond you_

 _Our life and death are one, we two_

 _In dark, in flame, in war and strife_

 _I save you as I save my life_

Gregor pushed the thought out of his mind, stepping out of the shower. Things like this would hit him when he least expected it. A few years ago, he had been at the mall with his mom and sisters when Boots ran up to him carrying a little stuffed animal bat. He had pushed past his mom and ran until he found himself curled up in the corner of one of the bathroom stalls. Trembling from head to toe, sobbing, his breathing coming in gasps. It had taken at least forty-five minutes for his mom to find him. And find him she did, a look of deep concern etched across her face as she fretted over him. By that time, he had calmed himself down enough to feign that he was fine. She didn't believe him, of course.

Another time, he had taken Lizzie to the bookstore, and a girl walked past them. She had had violet eyes, and pale skin. "Luxa?" He had called out, running toward her. She turned, and he realized she didn't have violet eyes at all, but brown ones. His face had burned bright red as he apologized, then whisked Liz out of the store and didn't stop walking until they were a good few blocks away. It hit him then, too. Another episode. He had started to panic, trembling all over. Lizzie got so worked up that she went into a state too. They had just sat there and held each other until he had enough sense to pull out his cellphone and call his mom.

That night, Lizzie had crept into his room and shyly crawled into his bed, snuggling up against his chest. She grabbed onto his hand, tracing one of the scars on his wrist with her little fingertips. "You miss her." She said. "You miss all of them."

Gregor nodded. "'Course I do." He said softly.

"They're with you, though, in here." She put her hand over his heart. Just over where the Bane had left his mark.

Luxa and Howard and Vikus. Nike, Hazard, Temp, Mareth, Aurora, Dulcet, and even Ripred. They all held a special place in his heart. A memory began to tug its way into Gregor's head. " _My heart is so crowded already, but I'm sure the others will make room for Thalia. She is not a very big bat."_ Hazard has lost Thalia, just as he had lost his father, Hamnet. Just as he had lost his mother. Just as he had lost Frill.

And so many others had died, too. Ares, and Cartesian, Pandora and Mange. Tick and Twitchtip. All gone. But they were there, filling his heart. Always with him.

Lizzie had fallen asleep there, nestled against him, her little fist still resting on his chest. And somehow, he managed to escape nightmares that night.

He crept downstairs quietly. No doubt, his family was still asleep. They had moved here a few years ago. His grandma had passed away a month after his family had resurfaced from the Underland. His mom had packed them all up as soon as she could, grief-stricken and anxious to get away from 'that wretched place', or so she called it.

His uncle was in the kitchen, bent over a book, a cup of coffee in his hand. He looked up when Gregor came in.

"Ah. Early bird finally decided to come and join me. I was just about to start chores. Want to come with?"

Gregor nodded, glad to get away from his head for a while. It was Saturday. The sun was just beginning to rise over the sloping hills that surrounded the family farm. He wolfed down a bowl of cereal and followed his uncle out into the cool morning air. The farm was peaceful. Life was simple here. No New York City sounds. No car horns or sirens or people, all bustling about their busy lives. No unmistakable hum of too many people in one place.

He had grown accustomed to the quiet. Liked it even, though he dared not admit it. He was determined to defy his mom. To prove her wrong. In the beginning, he was furious with her for moving their family. He knew his destiny was to be in the Underland. He knew it was the only place he could call home, even if he didn't truly belong there.

Mrs. Cormaci had said people that come back from fighting in war were never the same. She had told him there would always be a part of him trapped down there, where he had sacrificed everything for a world that did not belong to him. He knew she was right. He had fought a war, and when he resurfaced, he wasn't the same.

There were too many things he couldn't ignore. His role as the warrior. Ares's lives he had taken. But there were good things, too. The friends he had made. The memories he had shared. Luxa.

No.

He pushed the thought from his mind. Refusing to think about it. He would drive himself insane. Probably already had.

He began, though, to understand his mom's reasons. He knew his parents couldn't live in constant fear that their son would go back down there, and never return. He knew Boots, who was, at the time, only four, would forget it in time. To stay would ruin her chance of remaining oblivious to the despair and fear that came with knowing about the Underland.

He openly disagreed with her, though. He had built walls around himself to protect himself from her. He distanced himself from her, without really meaning to. She tried to talk to him, to console him, but he pushed her away.

He knew he would return to the Underland, eventually. And a small part of him was scared that doing so would break her. So he distanced himself, more out of fear of hurting her than anything else. A little out of defiance. A little out of pity. What did it matter, anyway? She couldn't protect him from it any longer. He'd been through too much. He couldn't run away from it.

His uncle sent him to muck out the barn. They kept a variety of barnyard creatures. Boots adored them. Especially the goats. She would run around, picking up the babies, petting their heads and cooing to them. She had forgotten most about the Underland. For about a year, she would pester him about Temp, or the 'pincess' Nike, or 'Ow'. One day, he had woken up to find her face inches from his own. She had a cockroach enclosed in her pudgy little hand. "I see Temp." She said, in a hushed, fascinated whisper. She was squeezing it so hard she probably killed the thing. He had calmly taken it from her and stuffed it in the garbage bag. But the whole day, she had gone around garbling in crawler. His mom, upon hearing her, rounded on him, beside herself with fury. And then a whole fight ensued between them, in which Boots began to cry and his mom stopped yelling at him only to console her.

When he finished with the barn, the whole family gathered around the kitchen table for lunch. His mom whipped up PB&J sandwiches and his aunt told them funny stories. His worries melted away for a little while. Somewhere in the middle of it, Lizzie began tapping out a message from the Tree of Transmission with her fork, to which he jokingly responded. She giggled, smiling brightly. When the initial humor faded, however, she looked sad. Gregor knew that Ripred had been the one to teach her the tree of transmission, and they had spent hours together, unraveling the code. He, too, felt a twinge of sorrow. Hadn't he and Luxa done the very same thing? Daedalus, Min, Reflex, and Heronian. He even missed the code team. He couldn't believe he'd even remembered how to transmit it this long. Luckily, their mother hadn't even hear of the tree of transmission, and it slipped past her, unnoticed.

After lunch, he took Boots and Lizzie down to the creek. Lizzie skipped rocks while Boots splashed around, being her carefree self. Gregor allowed himself to rid his mind of the Underland all the way through the rest of the weekend.


	2. Rager

Another week dragged itself to a close. Painfully slow. Uneventful. On Friday, he repeated his usual morning routine. He dragged himself out of nightmares, got into the shower, and dressed in long sleeves and jeans in order to conceal the scars that marked his skin. They were a map of every battle he'd ever fought in down there. His skin was a painted with the mark of the Underland. It would be this way forever. He kissed his mom and Boots goodbye. Lizzie had already left.

The bus picked him up around seven. He sat at the back, staring out the window as the sloping hills and sparse woodlands passed outside. Someone sat down beside him, startling him out of his thoughts. "Hey, Gregor." A tall, gangly kid plopped himself down beside Gregor.

Will. Gregor hadn't made any real friends since The War of Time, but Will was an exception. Quiet, down-to-earth, and good natured, Will asked very little of him and Gregor appreciated it. At first there had been a few questions, which Gregor avoided. But Will seemed to understand that Gregor had things he'd rather not share, and he left it at that. He dwelled on the present and did not probe Gregor for answers, so they got along well.

Girls were a different story. He had gone on a date once, with a nice girl that had some classes with him. They had gone to see and movie and then out to dinner.

She asked too many questions, and pointed out every little part of him he didn't want her to see. The scars he couldn't conceal, the dark circles under his eyes.

By the time they were seated in the restaurant, things were already going badly. And they got worse. Everytime he tried to make conversation, he kept imagining Luxa standing there. Yelling at him for abandoning her, giving up on her. Hurt that he had already moved on . . The date was disastrous, and since, Gregor had not taken interest in any other girls.

"Hey. How's it going, man?" Gregor responded, faking a grin.

" _Well. It goes well,"_

Ares. Gregor shook his head, pushing the thought from his mind.

"Fine. My family went camping this weekend, which is always fun. My uncle brought his boat, and we . . ." Gregor stopped listening, letting Will drone on about his elaborate vacation. Wishing, with a great amount of guilt, that he were Luxa, or Howard, or even Ripred.

The bus arrived at school on time, and he and Will had time to hang out in their usual spot. They made small talk, but the silence today was uncomfortable. The bell rang, and Gregor said a hurried goodbye to his friend and rushed to make it to his first class. He set his bag down and sat quietly at his desk. Many of his fellow students were talking cheerfully about their weekends, or fooling around. Some kids in the back were chucking crumpled-up balls of paper at one another. He rolled his eyes and faced the front of class, occupying himself by opening his notebook and doodling in the corner of the page.

Their teacher, a wispy little man with watery blue eyes, entered the classroom, and Gregor was thrown headfirst into some boring lecture about the _Odyssey_. The minutes dragged by. Gregor's mind seemed to stand still. Already, Gregor could feel consciousness slipping away.

 _And he was running through a dark tunnel. He tried to click, to use echolocation, but somehow he couldn't make a sound. It was like a pillow was being pressed over his mouth and nose. He rounded a corner and found himself face to face with a white rat pup. The Bane. Mewling for his mother. Frightened. Trembling. He rushed forward and scooped the Bane into his arms._

 _But something was happening to the rat pup. The white coat was slowly turning black. Wings sprouted from his withers, and his forelegs began shrink back into his body. He grew in size, until he filled the opening of the tunnel. Gregor realized it wasn't the Bane he was staring at, but could've have killed it. You killed me instead._ _Ares' voice was loud, filled with hatred. It bounced off the walls, echoing in his ears. He tried to protest, but he was incapable of sound. He reached out for Ares, trying to convey his grief through physical touch. Before his eyes, Ares' head snaps backward. A gash appears in the fur, spurting Gregor with thick, hot blood._

Hands were on his shoulder. He tried to make sense of the scene before him, but everything was happening so fast. He was breathing heavily, drenched in a cold sweat. Through the glare of the bright lights, he could make out many of his classmates' expressions. They were watching him wearily, almost fearfully, as if afraid he would explode at any moment. His teacher was standing before him, hand on his back. Gregor rose from the chair, still trembling.

"You should go to the Health Office, Gregor. Are you alright?" Real concern was etched across his teacher's face. "Yeah, I'm fine." He mumbled, eager to get away. He pushed his way through the crowd of people and left, letting the door slam shut behind him.

Outside, he slumped against the wall, squeezing his eyes shut. He focused on his breathing, trying to slow it down to its normal rate. His vision was slightly blurred by tears that had just started to make an appearance.

He could feel his rager side humming inside him, bubbling just on the surface. It happened whenever he had a nightmare. The thought just made him feel sicker. He could hurt someone, especially if this was happening at school.


	3. Unexpected

The rest of Gregor's day continued on as usual. He went to his classes and tried to at least pay attention a little bit. By the time the final bell rang, he was thoroughly exhausted and a little heartsick. He sat on the bus alone. When he finally reached home, his feet seemed to drag him down as he climbed the porch steps. He opened the front door and continued into the living room.

The sight that greeted him was one that he had never thought possible. His mom was leaning against the far wall, every muscle in her body tensed. Harried, weary eyes fixed on him, lips pressed tightly together. His dad was holding a mug of tea, elbows resting on his knees, leaning slightly forward. Boots was sitting cross legged on the floor, seemingly confused at what was going on. And sitting on the couch, opposite his father, was Luxa, and beside her, Hazard.

The first thing Gregor noticed was her eyes. They were the same, piercing violet that he remembered. But there were dark circles under them. In fact, he couldn't help but notice how tired she looked. Her shoulders were hunched, her hands clasped tightly together. She had a new scar that cut across her collarbone. She was still Luxa, though. Older, stronger, beautiful Luxa.

He gathered all this in the few moments when his eyes first landed on her. Luxa jumped to her feet and crossed the room so fast Gregor didn't have time to react before she threw her arms around him. He pulled her into a hug, trying to keep himself from smiling like an idiot. For a few moments, they just stood there, embracing one another. For the first time in years, Gregor allowed himself to be happy. She gave his shoulders a squeeze and stepped back. His heart lifted a little when he saw she was grinning as much as he was.

She was taller than when he had last seen her, obviously. Mature. A warrior, a queen. As regal and unbreakable as ever.

Hazard, as if he could barely contain himself, ran up and hugged him, too.

Gregor ruffled Hazard's hair, smiling, giddy with joy. "Hey, Hazard. It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you, also. It has been so long!" He said, smiling. Five years. Way too long, in Gregor's opinion.

They were all just staring at each other, at loss for words. Overlander. Underlander. Halflander. His mother took the chance to clear her throat, loudly. She was glaring at Luxa and Hazard with such intensity that Gregor had to resist the impulse to shrink back under her gaze.

"I don't know what you think you're doing here, but-"

Luxa spoke up, cutting his mom off, but she addressed Gregor "Gregor, it is good to see you. I have missed you greatly. Words cannot describe it. But, I have not come for a friendly reunion." She smiled at him, but it was tainted with something else. Worry? Sadness? Fear? He couldn't tell.

"We have come to escape a terrible war. It has been tearing the Underland apart for months. I do not know what else to do. I, myself, would be fighting if I was not Regalia's last hope of survival. And then, who would care for Hazard?" She trailed off, wrapping her arms around her cousin. Then she turned to Gregor's mother, drawing herself up to her full height.

"I only ask for a place of refuge for Hazard and myself. It is the only way I can guarantee his safety. Gregor is the reason Regalia still stands today. I trust him with my life, and Hazard's. It will be for a short time." His mom's expression had softened a little. For a moment, Gregor thought Luxa had managed to break through her defenses. But he was wrong.

Gregor's mom exploded.

"Why won't you people leave my family alone? You haven't the faintest idea what has happened to us since that war. Gregor hasn't been the same. Nightmares. Depression. You people are freaks. You tore my family apart, with plagues and wars and _prophecies._ There isn't a day that goes by when I don't wish that he never fell through that grate."

Gregor was beyond furious. He opened his mouth to yell at her, but she rounded on him.

"You don't think I know what you do? Sitting in your room sobbing over _her,"_ she jabbed her finger at Luxa.

"Waking up in the middle of the night, screaming for his bat or whatever. Muttering in his sleep, loss of appetite. There are some days when he doesn't get out of bed. He sits in his room and stares at the ceiling, thinking about that wretched place. You don't think I know? You're not as secretive as you think you are, Gregor. I know what they've done. I'll never forgive them."

She had run out of steam. She just stood there in the middle of the room, chest heaving, her hands balled into fists. Gregor blinked at her in horror. Hot, angry tears had welled up in eyes. Luxa was staring at him, her skin paler than usual, looking on the verge of tears herself. Gregor's dad stood up.

"Grace . . ."

But she was gone. Pushing past him, running up the stairs. Gregor flinched as the door slammed shut behind her.

He turned to Luxa, heat rising in his cheeks. "She didn't mean what she said . . " But Luxa cut him off, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"No. She was right. We will leave, now. It seems, I was wrong to seek your help. I will find another solution."

"No! Luxa, stay here. She'll calm down. Please stay." He cried out, reaching out and gripping her forearm.

Luxa held his gaze for a moment, then looked at Gregor's dad for confirmation. He gave a curt nod.

"Luxa, it is our pleasure to have you and Hazard as a guest. Please stay as long as you like." He took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly, then rushed past them and up the stairs.

Gregor turned to her. She smiled weakly.

"Gregor. I had hoped you were not suffering as much distress as I have, but I was wrong. I missed you so. So days I could barely face without you. Some months after you left, I tried to arrange a visit. Your neighbor, Carmaci, said you had moved. But she made sure I did not go home empty handed." Luxa laughed at the thought. "She sent me off with such food I ate like a shiner for weeks! She even left some for Ripred."

Gregor laughed. Mrs. Cormaci. He missed her, too.

"How is Ripred?" Gregor asked.

"He is well. Busy heading the rat army, but well." Gregor was glad to hear it. At least one thing hadn't changed. Grouchy old Ripred.

Luxa's voice dropped to a whisper.

"Gregor, we must talk in private. I have concerns I wish to discuss. There are so many things to say, and I fear I have little time to say it."

Gregor nodded. His father returned to the room, rubbing his hands together nervously. "I'm gonna cook dinner. Pasta sound good?" Gregor nodded, giving his dad a thumbs-up.

Before he knew it, he was seated at the dinner table with his parents, sisters, aunt and uncle, Luxa, and Hazard. Luxa was beside him. He could tell that all these unfamiliar people in an unfamiliar place were making her a bit nervous. She sat with her leg pressed against his. At one point, she intertwined her fingers in his under the table. It felt good, just to sit there with her. Hazard and Boots were giggling and chatting away, and Lizzie was sporting the first smile he'd seen on her face in a long time. She was happy they were here, almost as much as Gregor was.

When dinner was finished, Gregor led Luxa and and Hazard up to his room. They busied themselves laying down sleeping bags and pillows. Boots insisted on "having a sleepover" with them, too. She and Hazard drifted off immediately, burrowed under the thick blankets. They're breathing slowed, and, as if on cue, Luxa rose and crossed to Gregor's bedside. He got up and handed her a jacket from his closet. She took hesitantly, and put it on. He couldn't help thinking how funny she looked in the overlarge hoodie.

He motioned her over to a large window leading out onto the roof. He slid it open and crawled out, Luxa followed quickly behind him. They continued along the roof until they were out of sight of both his and his parents' window, and sat down.

Gregor tucked his legs up to his chest. Luxa did the same. And then they did something that he had never thought possible in a million years. Something that tugged an old memory to his brain's surface. She pressed her back against his so they were leaning against one another, facing opposite directions.

"I remember this from our trip through Hades Hall." Gregor mumbled.

Luxa nodded. "I wondered if you had forgotten. I remember it clearly, also. It is a good memory." But the moment did not last long. Luxa began to speak in an urgent whisper.

"Gregor. You must listen to me now. This war has been a terrible one. While the gnawers are still my allies, it seems that not all humans were convinced. It started with an uprising at the Fount. My uncle, York, was killed. After that, many people began to stage strikes. A massacre took the light of Perdita, head of the Regalian Army. Another assassination took Lapblood, the gnawer that assisted us in finding the plague cure. War broke out. It tore a rift in the human population. We are fighting with one another, and it has greatly weakened us. The cutters are at the borders" She fell silent.

Gregor felt as if he had been slapped in the face. York. Perdita. Lapblood. All dead, because of a group of out-of-control rebels.

"Gregor, I fear that this could mean the annihilation of Regalia. Survivors will be forced to the uncharted lands, or the Overland if this does not stop. I have already escaped several attempts at assassination. That is when . . ."

"That is when Aurora gave her life to protect me."

She managed to choke out. Tears welling up in her eyes. But she blinked them back hurriedly.

This came as another shock to Gregor. Aurora had died. He had not known the golden bat well, but Luxa had loved her, and so had Ares.

Luxa continued to fill him in, still struggling to hold back tears.

"Vikus and Howard have already led a group of survivors to the Jungle, where the nibbler colonies are aiding us. Ripred and Mareth's army went to face the cutters. Yet, the rebel force was too great. The palace came under siege. I escaped with Hazard, and I did the only thing I could."

She paused, staring at him. "I found you."


	4. What's Your Plan?

"Hazard must stay here, where it is safe, for the remainder of the war. But I must return. I must protect what is left of my people. Vikus protests, but I am their only hope." She finished breathlessly, looking at him anxiously.

He couldn't believe she was here, when her city was at the brink of destruction. He knew her too well. Stubbornness would win out. No matter what Vikus had insisted, she wouldn't leave her people to die. The only reason she was here was for Hazard's safety, and Gregor knew her stay was only temporary. She was desperate to get back to Regalia.

"Stay here as long as you want Luxa. I know you'll go back. I know you too well." She smiled. Gregor turned his head so that he was staring straight at her.

"And I'm coming with you."

"No." She said flattly. "I have caused you too much harm already."

To prove it, she reached over and pulled the collar of his shirt down.

There they were. Five scars. Five gashes that had long since healed, leaving shocking white reminders in their wake.

"You're right. You have. But you can't stop me. I have nothing to lose. I'm coming with you whether you like it or not. I can't stand it up here, anyway." Which was true. Nothing up here could ever change the way he felt about the Underland. It was the only place he could call home.

He could see different emotions playing across her face. She narrowed her eyes at him, but a small mile revealed itself. "You haven't changed, Overlander." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, then pushed past him and climbed back through the window. He followed her, grinning to himself. She lay down beside Hazard and Boots. Gregor returned to his bed, groaning as he sunk back into the pillow.

War. Once again tearing the Underland apart. So there had been an uprising against Luxa and her rat allies. Fighting had broken out, brother turning on brother, weakening the humans. No one knew who they could trust. Vikus had led a group of innocent civilians to the jungles. The nibbers were helping him. Ripred and Mareth were leading armies, fighting against the cutters, who were, inexplicably, taking an advantage of the inside fighting. Aurora, Lapblood, Perdita, York were dead. Died protecting Regalia, died as heroes.

It was quite a chunk of information to absorb. Particularly the losses.

For the first time, Gregor allowed himself to grieve beneath the sheets. Lapblood's death was the worst of all. They had protected each other in the Jungle. She had been respected among her kind. She had gathered followers, and stood strong behind Ripred in an attempt at peace. Gregor was certain that Lapblood thought of him as a friend. He certainly trusted her. And now she was gone, too. Like Twitchtip and Thalia and Hamnet had left him. Like Ares had left him.

He couldn't muster up the tears, though. It would hit him later. All he felt was an empty ache in the pit of his stomach. He remembered Hazard's sorrow-filled voice. A voice from another life, another time.

" _My heart is so crowded already, but I'm sure the others will make room for Thalia. She is not a very big bat."_

Gregor's heart was certainly crowded. He was sure though, that Lapblood would find a place there. And Aurora, as well.

With that, Gregor drifted off, comforted by the prospect of his full heart, and the soft sound of Hazard, Boots, and Luxa's breathing from the floor below him.

 **. . .**

He woke up abruptly. Dim, grey light filtered in through the window. He could see the first rays of sunlight emerging.

They were all still asleep. It was nice seeing them all huddled together. Luxa was lying on her side, nearest to the window. Lying in the curve of her body was Hazard, and beside him, Boots, lying on her back.

Gregor rose, tiptoeing across the room and down the stairs. His uncle was gone, at work. His dad was fast asleep in the couch. Sometimes, his dad wandered the house during the night, and always wound up on this couch. He could hear his mom moving about upstairs.

He took an apple and perched himself on the counter, staring out the big window over the sink. It was beautiful here. He could make out all the individual blades of grass, and the low hanging morning fog cast clandestine shadows in the light.

A shuffle of feet caught is attention, and he twisted around. Hazard was poised at the foot of the steps, bleary-eyed and smiling.

"Good morning, Hazard. You hungry?" He asked, holding up a second apple. Hazard nodded and climbed up to sit beside Gregor, crunching happily on the apple. It had been five years since he had seen Hamnet's son. He hadn't changed much, save the considerable difference in height. He was eleven now.

"How're you doing, man?" Gregor asked, tentatively. Hazard looked at him. "I am fine. The war has taken the lives of many, but, my loved ones remain alive and close. I could not have asked for more in these dark times. Many are without light." Gregor nodded.

"I have found that surrounding yourself with people you hold close to your heart helps much. I have bonded to Selene, the flier. She, of course, helps me forget how terrible the war really is. She is safe with Vikus and the Nibblers." Hazard's brow knits together. "I miss her so. But, it was not possible to bring her into the Overland. I fear it is too much of a risk."

Gregor wrapped his arm around Hazard's shoulders. Tragedy had caused him to mature too quickly. He had lost so many, and seen so much death and destruction. But Gregor was happy for him.

"What is she like? Your bond." Hazard grinned, taking a bite of his apple. "Cheerful. Stubborn at times. She is good at keeping secrets. She is a strong believer in peace, and I think all of us need some of that at the moment." He pauses.

"It was hard to move on, after Thalia's death. I was distraught. I did not like to think of bonding with another. But Selene was different. She resected the friendship Thalia and I had shared. Unlike so many others, she understood. We became good friends, but it took me a long time to finally let go of Thalia." He presses a hand to his heart. "She remains with me. Like Howard once told me, I have grown used to carrying her in my heart."

Gregor smiled. "I understand. I miss Ares every day. At first, he was a hole in my chest. And emptiness that refused to fade. But now, Ares makes my heart full." Gregor took a deep breath, looking out the window again.

"Hazard, we must also remember that Luxa has so recently lost Aurora. It's this pain that we, too, have felt that is so hard to bear. It is a weight on your shoulders, a sharp stone under your toes, reminding you what it is like to lose someone so close."

"I remember Ares. He was big and black. Hard to forget him really. He is clear, even when so many have already faded."

Gregor nodded, tears forming in his eyes. He blinked them back. Even after five years, he saw Ares every night in dreams and nightmares. Every waking moment was devoted to him, and others he had left in the Underland.

"This looks cozy." Gregor turned. His mother was making her way down the stairs.

"You guys want a real breakfast?" Hazard and Gregor both nodded. He was watching his mom closely. After last night, he didn't trust her around his friends. The words that came out of her mouth were irreversible.

He was going back, anyway. To throw himself headfirst into another war. Maybe it was stupid, but there was no way he could ignore it. His friends were in danger. His _home_ was in danger.

"Yeah." He only said, averting his eyes. She began to move around the kitchen. Making eggs and muffins. She filled a platter and set it on the kitchen table. "Enjoy." She hissed icily, plopping herself down on the couch and flicking on the T.V. while she folding clothes. Hazard was fascinated. Gregor realized they didn't have any electronic stuff in the Underland. He seemed to not be able to tear his eyes away from the pictures on the screen.

Gregor's attention turned to Luxa, who had appeared almost silently in the kitchen. She looked considerably better, less run-down. Hazard ran up to her and offered her a muffin, which she took gratefully and ruffled his curls.

She walked over to where Gregor was perched on the counter and leaned against it, nibbling at her muffin. She stiffened, though, when she caught sight of Gregor's mom. Gregor just sighed, but Luxa understood. Their mom was going to hold one hell of a grudge. There was nothing they could do to fix it. It wasn't their fault.

After breakfast, Gregor led them out to the barn. Horses snorted and stamped their feet. Hazard was immediately excited, running up and down the stalls, rubbing the horses' noses, speaking softly to them. You could literally see them melting under his touch. They began to fight for his attention, swishing their tail and pressing their long snouts under his palm. Luxa smiled.

"He always has had a way with creatures. It amazes me, more often than not." He turned to her, his voice dropping in a low whisper.

"What's your plan?" She knew what he meant.

"I do not know. But, Gregor, it is not safe to speak of this here."

Gregor nodded.

They tramped back up to the house and to Gregor's room. Hazard, Boots, and Lizzie began to play this freaky version of hide-and-go-seek. Only, they were using different underland languages, and even a bit of echolocation, to find each other. Lizzie, who was the seeker, was blindfolded, clicking around and tapping on walls in an effort to find Boots and Hazard.

Gregor could only imagine what his mom would do if she saw this.

He watched them play for a while, and couldn't help but laugh when Boots and Hazard were trying to find Lizzie, garbling in an odd mix of crawler and English to one another.

Luxa burst out laughing when Boots ran headfirst into a wall. She bounced back, unfazed, and took off, clicking and waving her arms wildly. Eventually, they dragged Gregor and Luxa into the game. When it was Gregor's turn to be the 'seeker', he stood in the main hallway. He started off by clicking, turning slowly in a circle. The images delivered to him were surprisingly clear, given that he rarely used echolocation anymore. Occasionally, he used it for little things, like when he ventured down the hall to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night.

He found Boots and Hazard easily, both squeezed in the same cupboard in Lizzie's bedroom. Finding Lizzie was harder. Tapping out messages on the wall, and receiving short ones in return, he could at least tell she was near, probably just down the hall. He crept there slowly, gripping the banister. A small noise behind him made him whip around, seeing with his ears in the darkness. Something crashed into his side, making him fall backwards. He ripped the blindfold off. He found himself face-to-face with Lizzie and Luxa, breathless and laughing. Boots, also giggling, joined them on the floor, Hazard following close at her heels. Gregor could hear footsteps coming up the hall and stood up. Gregor mom stood on the steps, hands on her hips.

"Maybe you guys should go outside for awhile. Your dad has offered to take the little ones to the park. "Liz, Boots," She hesitated a little. "Hazard. Why don't you do along with him?"

Lizzie nodded, and they and started down the stairs after her. He waited until the door closed behind them. He met Luxa's eyes, then started down the hall.

"We need to get back, right? And to do that, we need a plan."

Luxa followed him there and sat at the edge of his bed. He faced her, leaning against his bookcase.

"I'm still going to fight this, you know. You are safe here. There is no reason for you to return down there. You have saved us once. I am not asking you to do it again." She said stubbornly.

"You can't win this one, Luxa. Sorry, but I'm coming with you, even if I have to steal a bat and fly down there myself. Tell me what I need to do."

She held his gaze for a long time.

"I suggest we stay here for a few more days, to devoid your mother of suspicion." Luxa said. "Then we can leave. We will need supplies."

"We'll leave at night. We'll drive to New York, we can take the old truck in the barn. No one ever uses it."

Luxa's eyes narrowed in doubt.

"It'll be fine, Lux. We'll get you back down there."

It got him a small smile.

"Thank you, Gregor."


	5. Escape

They spent an hour gathering stuff from around the house. She followed Gregor to the basement, and they found an old cardboard box full of stuff, apart from an old baseball and a few dust scrapbooks, he fished out two flashlights and a handful of batteries.

"Essential." He said, grinning.

"Not with echolocation." She reminded him, elbowing him in the ribs.

After a while, they had two backpacks full of stuff. A extra pair set of clothes for each of them, two flashlights, batteries, a high-tech pocket knife he'd found in the garage, a first aid kit, and canned food, among other things. Gregor hid the backpacks in the back of his closet, careful to conceal them so his mom didn't come across them, or one of his sisters.

The next few days passed uneventfully. Gregor could tell Luxa was anxious to get back to the Underland. She dropped off in the middle of conversations, or else sat in long periods of silence. He could almost see the wheel turning inside her head, her brain constantly formulating plans of escape. It pained him to see her like this. He was anxious, too. Eager to return.

When Monday rolled around, Gregor was cornered by his mother. "I assume you will not be attending school today, in lieu of the arrival of our, ah, _guests_." She spat the word out as if it were poison.

"That's right." He said. She glared at him, then continued rounding up Boots and Lizzie, ushering them out the door. Luxa and Gregor occupied themselves with a board game.

"You want to go into town? See a little bit of the Overland?" He said, looking up abruptly.

"Wha- oh!" She said, in surprise.

"I'm sure it'll be okay. C'mon."

He led her upstairs and gave her a sweatshirt, and a sturdy pair of boots that Lizzie hadn't worn. Luxa had come wearing Underland sandals.

They walked along the road together. Luxa took in their surroundings with wide eyes. The town was small, comprised of a few shops and restaurants. They wove in and out of people walking on the asphalt. One man gaped at Luxa as he passed them. Her violet eyes striking him odd, different.

Gregor hated it. He hated the fact that anything different was immediately classified as an outcast. He glared at the man. Luxa just shrugged. She was anxious, keeping close to him. But she was also the bravest person he knew.

They got lunch at little diner on the corner. They talked until they ran out of things to say. The silence that followed was comfortable. A full, content silence. Gregor sensed it. He was afraid to break. They were both so glad to be together, and unharmed. They needed no words to understand.

Gregor led her back as the sun sank lower in the sky. The evening passed. Boots, Hazard, and Lizzie were huddled in sleeping bags by the T.V., having dozed off whilst watching a movie. Luxa gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. He held her gaze for a moment, before she curled up with a blanket beside them.

Gregor felt a twinge of worry as he headed up the stairs. Tonight, they would leave for New York. He and Luxa had discussed their plan countless times. Gregor was to slip out of his window at midnight. He climb down from the roof. Luxa would climb out of the window in the kitchen. They'd meet in the barn. He'd stashed the keys to the truck, and their backpacks, in the barn earlier this afternoon.

He could hear Ripred's rough voice, questioning him from the dark.

" _What's your plan?"_

Gregor chuckled at the thought. _Don't worry, Ripred. This time, I have one._

Up in his room, he occupied himself by jamming his earbuds in his ears, scrolling through countless songs. Recently, he'd been all over indie rock albums and folk music. He liked stuff that made you think. Made you feel something.

A half hour slid by, then another. When his clock read 12:00, he slid carefully out of his bed, creeping across the room on sock feet. He slid a jacket over his shoulders and shoes on his feet.

At the window, he hesitated. Should he really do this to his parents? His sisters? He'd put them through so much already . . .

Racing to his desk, he scribbled a quick note and left it, folded neatly on his pillow. It read:

 _Luxa and I are leaving for New York. The Underland is in trouble, and a lot of lives are in danger. Luxa is Regalia's last hope. Please be kind to Hazard. He has seen too much harm and hurt. Please make room in your hearts for him. I am going to help Luxa and her people. I trust her, and I hope you trust me when I say this: The Underland is where I belong. You know how much that place means to me. Please understand._

G

She was waiting for him, leaning against a stall on the far side. She had both packs slung over her shoulder. Her body tense, alert and anxious. She stood tall, regal. Every bit of the Queen she was destined to be. The image of strength.

The truck took a few minutes to get warmed up and running. Gregor drove slowly, with the headlights off, until they were a good half mile away from the house. Luxa rode in the passenger seat, the packs at her feet. He couldn't help but notice how she gripped the edge of her seat, white knuckled.

"How'd you get here in the first place?"

"Mrs. Cormaci bought us bus tickets. She wrote to your father. He was there when we arrived. Did he not speak to you of this?" She questioned.

Gregor's anger toward his parents bubbled near the surface once again.

"No. As a matter of fact, he did not."

They fell silent. He stared hard at road, thoughts racing.

"Gregor?"

"Hmmm."

"I'm scared."

He looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Luxa? Stubborn, bull-headed, brave Luxa is _scared?_ That can't be right."

She laughed, punching him in the shoulder. Hard.

"I am scared of what I will find when I return."

He didn't have any sage words of consolation for this. He only sighed.

"I'm scared, too."

She seemed satisfied with his answer, because, after awhile, she drifted off to sleep.


	6. Greetings, Warrior

Gregor needed to sleep. Four hours into their drive, the sky wasn't even beginning to brighten. The inky black sky was ominous.

They were somewhere in Maryland, slowly making their way toward New York City. Luxa slept on. Every so often, unintelligible words escaped her lips. Gregor didn't want to wake her, but he knew he needed to rest. His eyes were heavy, his body ridden with fatigue. Eventually. He came across an empty parking lot, and pulled into it. He shut the headlights off, and leaned his seat back, letting his eyes close.

He awoke three hours later, startled out of sleep by a familiar nightmare. Luxa was alert, staring down at him as he wiped the sweat from his brow and sat up.

"Sorry. I pulled us over cause I was falling asleep. We should get going." He said, hurriedly.

"It is fine. I am glad you were able to get some rest." She said, sweeping a stray strand of silvery hair behind her ear.

"You hungry?" He ruffled through the backpack until he found their snacks. Energy bars and canned goods. He chose a peanut butter bar and munched on it. Gregor dug his phone from the bottom of the bag and clicked it on. 7:30 in the morning. And exactly twelve missed calls from his mother. Three voicemails. He sighed, tossing it back into the bag. He had made his choice. There was no going back.

The daylight was refreshing. Luxa surveyed their surroundings with wide eyes, head close to the window, her breath smearing white fog across the glass. Gregor fiddled with the radio until he found a good song. Something by Queen. 70's stuff. He liked it. Apparently, so did Luxa. He noticed her fingers tapping lightly on the worn leather armrest.

"You like this?" He asked her.

"Yes. It is very different from the music we have in the Underland, but yes, I like it very much. It is pleasant."

"It's by Queen. Freddie Mercury. My dad likes him."

Gregor thought back to the nursery rhymes adored by the Underland kids. They were similar to the ones in the Overland. He couldn't help but wonder if all music had a certain connection.

Gregor assigned himself the job of entertaining Luxa, via the radio, for the next hour of their journey. He introduced her to the kings of Rock, indie and folk, all kinds of stuff. He made sure to steer clear of the damned top 40 playlist. It was nothing but a load of crap these days.

The reached New York City by midday. He parked the car in the garage nearest to his old apartment complex, and they set off down the street. He took the stairs up to Mrs. Cormaci's apartment. The moment her eyes landed on him, her face split into a wide smile. She hugged him, then pushed him out of the way so she could embrace Luxa as well.

"What brings you here, Gregor? After all these years . . ."

Gregor hesitated. After all she had done for their family, it was only fair to confide in her. She was still looking out for them. After all, she had been the first one to hear their story, and the first one to take it in stride. He looked straight at her when he spoke.

"We need to get back to the Underland."

They talked long into the day. Luxa filled her in on everything going on down there. Vikus and Mareth and Ripred, their roles in the war. She touched lightly on the death toll, and gave the cold facts. Luxa hadn't seen the Underland in over a week. She was anxious and desperate. Gregor would stay by her side until the end.

Mrs. Cormaci fed them a home cooked stew, and sent them each off with a sturdy pair of boots, per tradition. Luxa and Gregor hauled ass downstairs to the laundry room. Finding it occupied by a middle aged woman, they idled until she left, then threw open the grate. Luxa stuck her head in, listening.

"Something's down there." She whispered. Sure enough, his ears could pinpoint rustling in the darkness. Luxa's eyes widened and she stepped back.

The big, furry head of a bat popped through the grate. A familiar face. She had white fur, with shocking black stripes on her ears and cheeks. A grin found it's way onto her face as her eyes met them. When she spoke, her voice was cheery and warm.

"Greetings, Warrior."


	7. Return

"Nike." Gregor breathed, bolting forward. Gingerly, he laid a hand on her head.

"Gregor." His name rumbled from her lips. Luxa got down on her knees, running her hands over Nike's ears.

"Greetings, Nike. I am glad you're here. We need your help."

"I know. There is much to discuss. But now is not the time. Jump." And with that, she was gone.

"After you," Luxa said, grinning. Gregor shrugged, glanced around the laundry room, and crawled head first into the grate.

And then he was falling.

Like in his dreams. In his memories. Nike was under him in seconds.

"Thanks." He sighed, clutching at the thick fur of her shoulders.

Luxa landed square behind him seconds later. Nike rode the currents expertly, heading at a slow decline down the steep tunnel.

The sight that met them at the mouth of the tunnel left Gregor's blood frozen in his veins.

Regalia was, once again, teetering at the brink of destruction.

Worse than before.

Corpses littered the ground below them. Human. Bat. Rat. Mouse.

The paved roads seemed to be bleeding.

Torches were dimmed, and Gregor had to squint to see. It made him wonder what the obscene gore below them looked like in full light. The air was so heavy with blood, he could taste it. Luxa's skin was ghastly in the velvety darkness, drawn in shadow. Her hand found his and clung to it.

Debris clogged the bleeding roads, broken swords, broken bodies, and crumbling stone. What haunted Gregor, though, was the silence. A few bats flitted around Regalia. He could spot two rats huddled in deep conversation. He had to remind himself most of the rats were trusted allies to the Regalian people.

Nike, careful to stay close to the arching stone ceiling, flew furiously toward the central tunnels. Her wings furled for a moment as she shot like a bullet into the smallest one. After a few moments, she was able to stretch out again as the tunnel winded. Gregor swallowed again, and blinked a few times in the darkness, trying to get his bearings. It had been so long since he'd seen war, the sight before him made his stomach turn.

It took a few solid minutes for his echolocation to kick in, but once it did, he was able to see every crack in the cave wall several feet away.

Nike was able to fly the whole trip, sometimes with just the tips of her wings brushing the tunnel walls. Gregor had to remind himself Nike was much smaller than Ares. Ares was so big, he would often have to walk with his wings folded just to fit through some tight spots.

They arrived at the nibbler tunnels in a matter of hours. Two harried mice greeted them. They introduced themselves as Helix and Euclidian. The name jogged something in his memory. "Hey! You're the pup from the arena. I called your name . . ." He trailed off. Euclidian's face twitched into a smile, and he sank into a bow. "Warrior. I have heard the tales of your service to us. If it weren't for your help, the nibblers would be gone, dead and buried in ash." Gregor returned his bow. Helix, smaller in stature, gazed at him with wide eyes. "Warrior." She sank into a bow as well. He could tell, by her voice, she was female. "Come, quickly. We have much to discuss." The mice led them deep into the tunnels. Most were empty. Here, and there, mice greeted them. Most, Gregor noticed, were injured. All looked terribly exhausted.

"The pups have been airlifted into hiding. The rest are with Vikus fighting the rebel forces in the Jungle. Those you see here are our weak and wounded. Most of them have returned from the Jungle after days of fighting, without any sleep."

Helix and Euclidian paused in a large cavern, made into a makeshift hospital. A mouse without a tail waved them in.

"Come, sit, rest. I am he, called Vector. We appreciate you coming back, Princess Luxa. And you, Warrior, you will give our forces a bit of hope." The mouse called to them. The fur around his nose was graying, and his tail ended in a bloody stub.

Helix brought them food, which they accepted gratefully. After their meal, Nike dropped off to sleep immediately, exhausted from the journey. He and Luxa set together, side by side.

"Alright, business." Vector said, his gaze falling across the two of them. "I am guessing you have come to win the war. Correct?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Ripred sent word to me. You are needed with his regime. They are expecting you to fight the cutters."

A chill traveled up Gregor's spine. The cutters had taken Hamnet's life. And Frill's. He knew their only intention was to take over as Regalia crumbled from within.

"We're leaving now, then." Luxa made to get to her feet.

"No!" Both Gregor and Vector yelled. Gregor put in his hand on her wrist.

"All of you need rest. You will depart in the morning, I assure you." The mouse spoke slowly. Luxa blinked, searching Gregor's eyes.

"Well, I suppose you are right . . ." She said, trailing off. Gregor persuaded her to sit down again. Her eyes fixated on the cavern floor and stayed there.

"Mareth will be waiting in the Jungle. From there, you will travel to the Cutters' border. That is where Ripred awaits you all."

As Gregor fought to fall asleep, his mind raced. Tomorrow, they would begin the trek to the Jungle. Tomorrow, they went to war. The cutters awaited them. Gregor knew blood would be shed. It was inevitable. With a bitter taste in his mouth, he tried to push the visions out of his mind. Visions of coiled mandibles and flashing swords and bodies cut down one by one. He stared into the darkness outside their tunnel, trying to ignore the faint whispers that pulled at him from the darkness. He knew there were others here. Word would soon reach every creature in the Underland. The Overlander had returned.


End file.
